


Just A Game

by Lady_Felucia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Awkward Boners, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, College Age AU, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Games, Gay, Gentle Kissing, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylux - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, PHASMA - Freeform, Party Games, Playing Games, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Short Story, Soft Kylux, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars: The Force Awakens - Freeform, Sweet, The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Felucia/pseuds/Lady_Felucia
Summary: Kylo Ren is the master at a game designed solely to make your opponent feel uncomfortable. He plays this game at a party he goes to with his best friend, Phasma, and has taken down every challenger in his path.Could his winning streak be compromised, when a certain redhead steps up to the plate?





	Just A Game

Mitaka flinched backwards, and a loud raucous shout went up through the crowd.

Grumbling, he pulled a five dollar bill out of his pocket and added it to the pile of fives sitting at the feet of Kylo Ren, who picked them all up with a smirk.

"Thanks for playing," Kylo said tauntingly, scooping the bills up into his hands. "And for contributing to my wallet."

" **Whose** wallet?", Kylo's friend, Phasma, asked, causing him to groan.

Kylo and Phasma were two sophomores at the local college, best friends, both in their early 20's. Tonight they were at a party at one of their friends houses, and Kylo had initiated a session of his favorite game; Gay Chicken.

The rules of Gay Chicken were as followed: Two boys (or two girls) would sit down across from each other. Using a variety of tactics, including eye contact, touching, and dirty talk, each would try to make the other uncomfortable enough with his increasingly sexual advances, to back away, thereby forfeiting the game. 

It was a game of creativity, of pushing limits, and of strategy.

And Kylo, was the undisputed King of this game. 

Tonight's stakes had been set at a mere $5 a challenge.

He had yet to find a challenger that he couldn't conquer, as proven by the little stack of bills he had amassed tonight. Which would have been nice, IF he could keep any of them.

As it was, everything he had earned tonight went directly to Phasma, to repay a loan she had given him two weeks ago.

"God, Phasma, do you see what I have to resort to, to pay you back?", he asked, handing her the crumpled fives. "Man-whoring myself all over the place?"

Phasma laughed, straightening out the bills before folding them nearly into her wallet. 

"Oh, shut up, King. You know you love it."

And he did.

He loved the easy way he could make others uncomfortable, all with a few dirty phrases and a well placed hand. A small group had gathered around after this latest defeat, talking and laughing.

"Is there nobody else?", Kylo shouted, quoting one of his favorite movies. "Are you not entertained?!"

"I'll take you on," cane a voice from the other room. Everybody looked to see who it was.

Armitage Hux walked confidently into the room, grinning. Kylo knew him a little; they had gone to high school together, and now he was a junior at his and Phasma's school. The two weren't exactly friends, but they were far from strangers.

"You, Hux?", Kylo asked him dismissively. "Give me a break, you wouldn't last five seconds against me."

"Okay. $20. $20 says I beat you."

"$20? I admire your guts, sir, but I think you're making a big mistake."

"Just sit down, smart-ass, and put your money where your big mouth is."

"Last warning, Hux; to me, this will be like taking candy from a baby. You're sure you don't want to back out, save your money?"

"No, let's do this," Hux said, sitting down across from Kylo. "Your overconfidence is your weakness, you know."

Kylo grinned devilishly. "That's cute, but you won't win. You're sure you can handle losing to me?"

"Are you sure you can handle losing to ME?", Hux shot back, also smiling. 

"Oh, its game on, now," Phasma proclaimed, as a small group gathered to watch.

It started off slow, with the two simply staring at each other. Kylo had learned a long time ago that, if you look at the very tip of a person's nose, it SEEMS like you're staring them in the eye. So far, no one had caught on to this little trick. No one, except . . .

"What's wrong, Ren?", Hux whispered, teasing and low, so that only the two of them would hear, "Are you scared to look at me?"

Damn. Hux was smarter than Kylo gave him credit for. He shifted his eyes up to Hux's, and was a bit surprised that doing so made him mildly uncomfortable. Hux held his gaze like iron, his green piercing into Kylo's brown.

As was customary with the game, each slowly, slowly unleashed an arsenal of sweetness and increased physical proximity, designed to make the other uncomfortable.

Hux inched closer, and said, "They say if you make eye contact with somebody for more than 30 seconds, you either hate them, or want to fuck them. Which is it with you?"

"It definitely isn't hate," Kylo retorted, inching closer as well. He put his hand on the bottom of Hux's leg, and began to slide it slowly upwards. "I could take you right now, in front of everyone."

Usually this would be enough to make the other person nervous, or at least twitch. But no such luck with Hux. He began sliding his own hand up Kylo's leg, still maintaining eye contact.

"You? Take ME? Doubtful, Ren. You're a bottom; I can tell that just looking at you." Now he put his other hand on Kylo's knee, squeezing it. "I would flip you over and _invade_ you. And how do you think everyone would be looking at you, then? All these people, watching you arch your back for me?"

Fuck. Oh, shit. Shockingly, embarrassingly, Kylo could feel himself in the beginning stages of an erection. He was almost at the point of moving away--

\--but no. He wasn't about to concede defeat to this ginger asshole.

He stepped up his game and shifted so that he was on his knees. He put both hands against Hux's chest. By now, their faces were close enough so that they were almost touching.

"I've been told I have soft lips. Don't you wonder what they'd feel like, against yours? Or on your neck? Or trailing down your chest, your stomach, your thighs, until I hit _this_ ," he purred, moving one hand to rest lightly just above Hux's groin.

There was a slight push against his fingertips, and Kylo glanced down in surprise. Hux -- he didn't have an erection, too, did he?

Another push, this one stronger.  
No doubt about it now.

Kylo decided to use that to his advantage. He trailed his fingers up and down the now-evident bulge, enjoying the small, almost-inaudible gasp that escaped Hux's lips.

"Or maybe 'soft' isn't your thing. Maybe you like _hard_ things. I've got a hard thing for you, Red. Throbbing hard. I'd use you so good that you couldn't walk for a week."

Hux didn't respond, and Kylo could hear his breathing change. Now was time to go for the kill.

"I wonder what your moans would sound like, when I take you down my throat," he whispered, smirking. Their lips were so close they were nearly touching. "Im guessing, loud. You look like a screamer to me. How loud will you be, when your hands are laced in my hair, and I'm swallowing your --"

Hux flinched back, hard; so hard his head almost banged into the wall behind him. Everybody cheered, and several people clapped Kylo on the back.

"The King wins again," Phasma said, with a smile. 

Hux, by now extremely red-faced, quickly pulled his wallet from his pocket. He found a $20 bill and set it on the floor in front of Kylo.

"Congratulations," he told Kylo, forcing a smile. "I guess you really are the master at this."

He stood up and made his way through the little crowd that had been watching. Kylo sat still where he was, feeling strange. Normally he'd feel good, triumphant after a win. Right now, however, he felt strangely sad. Sad, and empty.

By now the crowd had dispersed back to the other areas of the party, leaving Kylo alone with Phasma.

"He seemed kind of upset," Kylo said quietly. "Probably bummed out at losing a 20," he added, although he didn't feel like this was the case at all.

Phasma accepted his assessment, though, and nodded. "Well, why don't you go find him, tell him 'No hard feelings' or something?"

"Good idea," Kylo said, and took off looking for Hux.

After a wide sweep of the rooms, he noticed that the back door of the kitchen was slightly ajar. Hux was out there, sitting on the stoop, his phone in his hand.

"Hey," Kylo said, approaching him. "Is it okay if I sit down?"

Hux nodded, and Kylo sat down beside him. 

It was quiet for a few minutes, then Kylo said, awkwardly, "You're a pretty good opponent, Hux. I don't think I've ever had anyone last against me as long as you did."

Hux gave him a smile, still looking down at the ground.

"Thanks. But I'm not a good opponent; I, um, I cheated."

"Cheated? How?"

"Well, the game is supposed to be played by two straight guys, right? I, um, I'm not exactly straight. I'm bi. Nobody knows that, but yeah."

Kylo started to laugh, his voice sounding rich and deep in the night air.

"You cheated? Good. Now I don't feel so bad taking this money from you."

Hux laughed too. "Good."

It was quiet once more, and when Hux spoke again, his voice was so low that Kylo had to lean forward, to hear him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"What is it?"

"Or if you think I'm being rude, or whatever, feel free to punch me."

"What IS it?!", Kylo fairly shouted, exasperated.

Hux's face had turned red again. Taking a deep breath, he asked,

"Have you, uh, have you ever done anything with a boy before? Like, for real?"

Kylo shook his head. "No."

"I'm only asking because your talk-game is so damn good, I was wondering--"

Kylo chuckled at that. "If that's a compliment, thank you. But no, I've never done anything like that before. I just have a very vivid imagination."

"I see," Hux said, seemingly satisfied with his answer. "Can I ask you something else?"

"What?"

"Again, you don't have to answer if you don't want."

Kylo rolled his eyes and reached between them, punching Hux on the shoulder. "My God, are you always this annoying? What's your question?"

Taking a deep breath, Hux said, almost in a whisper, "Would you be angry, if I said, I really, _really_ want to--to--"

He stopped, seeming unable to go on.

Kylo leaned close to him, his curiosity eating him up.

"You really, really want, to--?"

Without saying anything else, Hux put his hand on the surprised Kylo's cheek, turned his face towards him, and kissed him full on the lips.

His kiss was gentle, and sweet. His lips were very full, almost like a girls, and achingly soft. They pressed into Kylo's own with an insistent, firm intensity. 

Soon, much too soon, he pulled back, looking at Kylo anxiously.

"Wow," Kylo uttered, dazed. It was a stupid thing to say, but it was all that would come into his mind. "Wow."

There was a long pause after that, with each trying to process their feelings on what had just happened.

"So," Kylo said, breaking the silence, "I seem to have an extra $20 in my pocket. Enough to get some greasy burgers, and rent a movie."

Now he looked at Hux, and said, almost shyly, "Maybe, you'd like to come with me?"

Hux turned his head and stared at him in disbelief. 

"Are you -- are you asking me out?"

Kylo nodded. "Yeah. I am."

A slow smile dawned on Hux's face, and he said, also shyly, "I'd love to."

They stood up and headed towards Kylo's car, each excited about the possibilities of the night ahead of them.


End file.
